The invention relates to a device for controlling the fuel quantity supplied to an internal combustion engine, including an injection nozzle needle and means for controlling the position of the valve needle and a sensor for determining the injection parameters.
An accurate metering of the injection of fuel to an internal combustion engine, in particular in the pilot quantity range of 1 mm3, makes it possible to influence exactly the subsequent combustion processes dependent on this injection, for example, an accurate control of combustion to achieve high efficiencies, at the same time with low pollutant values and noise generation, or else the compensation of aging effects. For this purpose, characteristic maps have hitherto been filed, which contain corresponding desired values for the fuel quantity. At the same time, the injection nozzles are subject to the highest possible requirements as to manufacturing tolerances, thus leading to high production costs. Moreover, aging effects cannot be leveled out or can be leveled out only inadequately by the characteristic maps.
DE 199 45 677 C1 discloses an injection nozzle of an internal combustion engine, a sensor for through flow measurement being arranged in the inner space of said injection nozzle. The sensor has a conductor track, the resistance of which is measured. As is known, this resistance is temperature-dependent and therefore changes as a function of the stream or flow velocity of the flowing fuel.
Furthermore, DE 199 45 673 A1 discloses a generic device, in which a sensor for measuring the fuel through flow and/or other state parameters of the fuel is provided in the inner space of the injection nozzle or in the space outside the latter. The sensor is coupled to a control loop for controlling the injection quantity.
It is the object of the invention to provide a simple device which can be easily produced and by means of which an improved determination of control parameters for the control member of an injection nozzle is provided.